


Manhunt

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker the pleasure fairy decides to help a middle school class learn how to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> Manhunt is a popular game played at elementary, middle and maybe high school. It is a game where you start with one person it but once you get tagged you're also it. You keep playing until the time runs out or everyone is it.

Jay (13) smirked as he changed for gym class. Mr Ed (47) had said that gym class was outside today which meant they could play Manhunt. 

All the girls complained and wanted to do the test so Mr Ed sent them to another classroom to do the test. "Alright boys! I'm going to the bathroom you all head out!"

The boys all walked out and down the cold metal stairs. "Who should be it first this time?" Said Carter.D (13) "I'll be it!" Jay said. They all started laughing but stopped when they heard crying.

"Hello? Who's crying?" Luke (13) asked. The classmates all looked around a corner and blushed. Bend over on the grassy corner was a cute girl. Her dress was up showing off her panties.

She turned to them, "ah! S-Sorry!" She quickly stood up and pulled her dress down. "Who are you?" Asked Jay. "I'm Riley. I-I'm new here!" She stuttered.

"Well I'm Jay. This is Tom, Carter.D, Carter.B, Luke and Barry." Riley giggled a bit, "what a small class!" Jay blushed, "the others didn't wanna come out."

Riley nodded, "so I heard you guys are gonna play Manhunt? Can I play?" The boys all started nodding at a fast pace. "ALRIGHT BOYS WHERE ARE YA!?" Yelled Mr Ed.

The boys all jumped and ran around the corner, "we found a crying girl!" Carter.B said. The teacher came and looked around the corner and saw a tall sexy girl with an hourglass figure.

Mr Ed held his nose as blood rushed out of it. The girl strut over and wrapped her arms around Mr Ed. "Look at your students~ don't they look so sweet and fuckable~? Look at Jay's ass, its huge~!" 

That wasn't a lie, Jay had a pretty big bubble butt for someone his age. Mr Ed looked at Jay and gulped. The boy DID have a nice ass.

Suddenly the women disappeared and Mr Ed was left watching the boys run around playing Manhunt with a small girl chasing them.

Riley tagged Jay and giggled, "wanna see something cool~" she whispered seductively. Jay's eyes widened and he nodded. 

"Go get your friends~" She whispered and went behind a bush. Jay ran off and called to his friends, "guys I think Riley's gonna show me her boobs!" 

The other boys all blushed and followed Jay to the bush where the saw a large bed there with Riley laying on it. "come on boys~ come lay down~" 

All of them listened and jumped onto the bed. Riley giggled as the bed became a small room, "wish! This is cool! But impossible according to science." Carter.D said. 

Riley giggled and bent over, "you guys want me don't you~" the boys all shook there heads up and down. 

Another giggle escaped Riley's lips as she pulled her dress up and puller her panties down. The boys all covered their hard-ons but gasped. "You have a dick!?" Jay yelled.

Riley smirked and stripped, "if you must know my actual name is Ryker and I'm a pleasure fairy~!" The boys all began to back up against a wall.

"Bad idea~" Ryker said and grabbed Carter.B who screamed and struggled. Ryker sat him on the bed and unzipped his pants. "I wonder how big you all are~ maybe I can add you to my seme army I'm running out of semes anyway~" 

"S-Seme? What's tha- Ah~!" Carter.B moaned as Ryker started bobbing his head up and down on the young boy's dick. "O-Oh god~ guys his mouth feels amazing~!" 

The others watched in horror as their friend turned from straight to gay. Carter.B began to thrust into Ryker's mouth making him blush and close his eyes. 

"C-Carter! Your being gay!" Jay yelled at him. Carter.B had drool running down his mouth, "but he's so wet~! Guys feel his butt~!" 

Ryker smirked and spread his ass cheeks so they could all see his asshole. The boys all blushed, trying to keep back any urges. Luke gave in and ran over, "you remind me of my first and only ever girlfriend! She broke up with me! Get ready bitch!" 

Luke thrusts into Ryker without any say, "Ah~!!!" Luke groaned and gripped Ryker's small hips. Carter.B held Ryker's head down on his cock and blushed, "fuck~ its so good~"

Ryker moaned and looked at all the boys. He smirked as Luke and Carter.B's grips became tighter.

"I-I'm gonna cum~!!!" Both boys yelled and came inside Ryker. Ryker smiled and swallowed all the cum.

"Yummy~ you taste sweet~" he mewled and jerked Carter.B off. Carter blushed, "ah I'm sensitive after cumming~! S-stop~!" Ryker giggled and did as he was told.

Jay watched in shock as Luke and Carter.B went to the bed and began to make out. "What did you do to them!?" Jay cried, "same thing that`s gonna happen to you honey~!" Jay was to nervous for any of this but knew what was coming... 

To be Continued..... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story make sure you check out another Ryker story: The Ways Of A Pleasure Fairy. Have a good day my Naughties~!!!


End file.
